User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Radiance Sibyl Sola
Radiance Sibyl Sola Skill 'Holy Light's Assault (65% boost to Atk power of Light, Fire, and Thunder types & adds chance of reducing damage taken) 'Burst 'Seraph Radiation (15 combo powerful Fire, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Iris Wille (20 combo powerful Fire, Thunder & Light attack on all foes, adds Fire, Thunder & Light to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge when attacked; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 20 BC) *Sola's Leader Skill only boosts Atk power by 50%. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Sola is known as the Goddess of Light and one of the six Sibyl Sisters. She fought with Madia because of their differences in beliefs towards humans. Sola kept feeling pain as she assaulted Madia to give her a sense in her mind. She wanted to convince her that humans are not evil and selfish beings, but Madia refused. As much as Sola wished to bring back the old days that she and the other sisters had, Sola went ahead and unleashed her powers against Madia. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Sola boosts Atk of Fire, Thunder, and Light units by 50%. This gives some squads more of a variety of units to choose from. Sola also reduces damage with a small probability. Because this relies on RNG, this reduction is not reliable to use. If it does come into effect, this will be useful as this reduces the overall damage dealt to your units. Additionally, this Leader Skill does not benefit all units, only Fire, Thunder, and Light units. When compared to Ultor's Leader Skill, Ultor boosts Atk and Def by 50% and this is to all units. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 This BB has three elements: Fire, Thunder, and Light. With multiple elements, Sola will never deal weak damage. Neat, huh? However, this BB has a low damage modifier of 190%. Even worse, this lacks additional effects. Imagine how little damage you will deal and not get anything from it. It's better to fill her SBB gauge instead. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Sola's SBB utilizes a 410% damage modifier. This is a relatively low modifier and combined with Sola's relatively low Atk stat, Sola won't be dealing much damage with this SBB. It's also quite unfortunate that this SBB takes a lot of BC to fill. Sola has a Fire, Thunder, and Light elemental buff. This is very handy as this gives your squad more enemies to deal strong damage to. This definitely has a use in Frontier Hunter for those lacking Shida. Here comes the amazing part. Sola boosts BB gauges when units are attacked. This is great, especially if there are multiple enemies and/or enemies that spam AoE attacks. 3-4 BC, however, is only average and it's not the best in the game. Kikuri's SBB provides the similar buff but boosts BB gauges by 5-7 BC. Regardless, Sola is still a very nice unit to have with this buff, especially with the fact that you can get her from the Vortex whenever she's available. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 As a Leader, Sola isn't bad to use, but not all that great either. She provides the 50% Atk boost to support Fire, Thunder, and Light units. However, this amount isn't enough for Sola to take a unit down with her normal attack, especially with her low stats. The reduction in damage won't help all that much since it's unreliable to use. Sola's Drop Check is just around average as it is 20 BC on normal attack. Unfortunately, Sola doesn't deal as much damage with her normal attack. With Sola's low stats, it will be hard for her to deal a sufficient amount of damage, especially with the new 7* units coming out and dominating the metagame. Stats Score: 6/10 Sola has stats that are even lower than an average 6* unit. Her Lord stats don't even come close to 2000. Not to mention that her imp boosts are very low to make up the loss. Her Lord HP stat is also in the lacking department as it barely reaches 6000. Rec is quite low, but it doesn't serve much of a problem with the HC buffers and healers available in the game. In terms of typing, my type preference for Sola is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Despite Sola's low stats, Sola is actually very useful in many different situations. The most notable place is Frontier Hunter. In Frontier Hunter, you earn more points when dealing more elemental weakness hits. When combo-ed with Madia, your squad will be able to utilize all elements with their buffs combined. Sola serves as a very good substitute for Shida, especially with the fact that Sola attacks with her SBB unlike Shida who does not. Speaking of Frontier Hunter, Sola and Madia provide the best combinations. The squad utilizes all six elements, 5 BC BB regen, and BB regen when attacked. This is very useful, especially in single enemy fights where BC generation is stale. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 Did you know it takes a total of three of every elemental Pot to evolve all of the Sibyl Sisters from 5* to 6*? Speaking of the number three, it takes 3 million Zel to evolve all of them from 5* to 6*. Would you like to see Grand Gaia Chronicles: Sibyl Sisters in the future? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Sola! Did you get Sola back when she was first released? If so, was she difficult to defeat back then? And if you got her recently, how will she help your squad? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Light Legend Atro *Echo Sibyl Zele *Statuesque Aurelia *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts